


Summer Solstice

by LetsWookiesWin (Ravenhoot)



Series: The Interim Tales of The Princess and The Smuggler [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Between Episodes, Could Be Canon, Dancing, F/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Salsa Dancing - Star Wars style, Sensuality, Vaginal Sex, kriffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhoot/pseuds/LetsWookiesWin
Summary: Han and Leia are on a mission alone to a planet that's lifestyle is very different from what Leia is used to. She has to step far outside of her comfort zone to complete the mission but in doing so, she also discovers Han in a whole new light.Or the one where Han and Leia become accidental kriff buddies.Set about a year and a half beforeEmpire.





	Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> The planet, to my knowledge, doesn't exist in the Star Wars universe. There could be a place like it? Think Canto Bight but less rich gamblers and more Rio de Janeiro.
> 
> The characters may seem fairly OOC, but just remember, this is an environment very different from anything we've seen them in during the original trilogy.

“Mon, I just don’t know if she’s the right person for this mission,” Dodonna said doubtfully. “She was brought up as a political dignitary and royalty. Sending her there is more than dangerous. It’s... disgraceful.”

“Oh, Jan,” Mon chided, “don’t be so archaic. Everywhere is dangerous as long as the Empire is controlling the galaxy. We have all had to evolve beyond our former lives since joining the Rebellion. Besides, she volunteered to go and they know each other well enough already that they don’t have to add that additional hurdle to the mission.”

“What about that girl he brought back from Coruscant?* She would probably do it...” Dodonna suggested hopefully.

“They’ve already left, Jan,” Mon Mothma answered.

“But... his ship is still in the hangar!”

“They’re traveling under aliases, so they took one of mine under a forged name. His ship would have been a dead giveaway.”

“I have a very bad feeling about this,” General Dodonna commented as he stared at the _Millennium Falcon_ in the main hangar.

********************

Leia sat in the co-pilot’s seat of the starskiff, re-reading the mission details on her datapad.

Han checked the chrono and seemed satisfied with their progress. He looked over at Leia and said, “How many more times are you going to read that?”

“I’m just trying to learn as much as I can about this system before we get there.”

“Coulda just asked me. I’ve been there a handful of times.”

“Of course you have,” Leia said as she sighed and set down the datapad and wondering if there was a system Han hadn't been to. “We just have such a small window of opportunity to get this done.” They had been dispatched to procure ID documents from a prominent Imperial officer, who Rebel Intelligence learned would be partaking in the upcoming festivities on Voatera, a system known for its copious alcohol consumption and partying. The Alliance needed the documents to sneak into an Imperial detention facility where several prominent members of the Old Republic Senate were being held.

“Alright, look, _Elayne_ ,” Han said, using the alias Mon had given her. “The minute we step off this ship, you’re not you, so you have to stop thinking like you. You’re a beautiful carefree Chandrilan who’s here with her boyfriend Brill for the summer solstice party.”

“I know, I know,” Leia snapped testily. “But we aren’t to Voatera yet.”

“Fine,” Han gave in. “We go to the party, I’ll lift the old geezer’s ID card and clearance badges, and no one will even notice since you’ll turn all the heads because you’ll be drop dead gorgeous.” He said the last bit in a rush and then refused to look at her, instead finding the dirt under his fingernails suddenly fascinating.

Leia tried to suppress the smile that was pulling at the corner of her mouth.

They had agreed that Han would do the actual pickpocketing of the ID cards since he’d become an expert at it before the age of ten. Leia was better at spontaneous engaging conversation anyway, which would come in handy if her appearance didn’t render everyone in the area temporarily blind as Han had implied.

As they entered the planet’s atmosphere, Han received landing instructions and reported in through the comms to confirm. Han stowed his blaster and holster in a hidden compartment of the ship’s modest cabin. His right thigh immediately felt uncomfortably light.

He looked at Leia as they landed and said, “Remember, if Princess Leia would do it, you do the opposite.”

Leia tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach when Han casually placed his hand at the small of her back as they walked side-by-side toward the shuttle that would transport them from the landing pad to the resort.

********************

Leia looked out the window of their room in the resort and couldn’t help but think that this world was the complete opposite of the one they were planning to set up their primary base of operations on. Whereas Hoth was frozen and uninhabitable, Voatera was warm, dry, and buzzing with sentient life. The resort overlooked a beach with sparkling waters and sand so white it was blinding when the sunlight reflected off it.

Leia had only ever seen a place even remotely comparable to it when she and Winter had told her father they were spending the weekend at a Junior Legislators Conference and instead, snuck off to a place very similar to this one on the Alderaanian beach. Leia had felt slightly guilty for lying to her father, but she so rarely took any time for herself and Winter had been most persistent. Bail Organa had thankfully never found out and Leia remembered the weekend with fond, if not wayward, memories.

Han appeared behind her, startling her from her reverie.

“Intel says our mark should be down there,” he said pointing to an area between the beach and resort that featured a bar and expensive-looking sound system, “around midnight standard time.”

“Okay, then,” Leia said, trying to remain business, but then thinking about what Han had told her when they landed. “I’m going to change and I suggest you should too.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Han asked defensively.

“Well, Brill,” she trilled, “it would be awfully odd for a man from Chandrila to be wearing trousers with a Corellian blood stripe.” She ran a finger up the length of the stripe for enhanced effect.

Han looked down at his pants and tried _not_ to think about the fact that in a roundabout way, Leia had just suggested he take them off. Han let out a weak cough and said, “Fair point. I’ll go change.”

A short while later, Leia stood in front of the mirror and studied her reflection, feeling apprehensive. She barely recognized herself. She’d applied heavy eye makeup and bright red lipstick and was wearing a skin-tight red dress that stopped just above her knees. On her feet were heeled pumps that were covered in sequins. It disgusted her that while she and everyone she knew was fighting day in and day out to end the Empire’s tyranny, there were people on systems like this one who’d probably never even heard of the Rebel Alliance. They occupied they time drinking and partying, blindly accepting the Emperor’s dictatorship so long as their shallow way of life wasn’t interrupted. But she knew their mission was important, so she buried her personal biases and sighed at her reflection.

Han was standing at the window with his back to her, holding a glass with amber liquid. He had indeed changed his pants into a plain brown pair and had foregone his usual vest. He’d rolled the sleeves of his white shirt to just below his elbow. Instead of his usual boots, he had on what Leia could assume was standard-issue casual wear shoes for all Imperial cadets -  which, she reminded herself, he’d been once. It was strange that the changes to his attire were minor compared to hers, yet they made him look so different.

He ran a hand through his hair and Leia had already lost count of the number of times she reminded herself that they were there for a mission. _Besides_ , she told herself, _it’s Han! He’s constantly driving you crazy and threatening to leave to pay off that Hutt criminal every time you turn around._ He was arrogant, selfish, stubborn, and tactless. She could never have feelings for someone like him... But sometimes, the way he looked at her made her feel things she'd been denying herself since she'd dove headfirst into the Rebellion. She gripped her hands into fists when she realized that she’d been thinking about how his hair would feel between her fingers.

He turned when he heard the soft click of her shoes against the polished floor. The following day on their trip back to the fleet, he would wonder how he managed not to drop his glass of whiskey when he saw her.

“Holy. Kriffing. Hell.” Han declared. Unconsciously and involuntarily, he took half a step toward her. This would be one of those times when he was looking at her in a way that made it hard for her to remember why she hated him.

“Okay, I'm wearing a dress," she said matter-of-factly, knowing full well that it wasn't just the fact that it was a dress that had him punchdrunk. 

"Let’s not make a big deal about it and let’s _definitely_ never mention this to anyone back at the Alliance, shall we? Especially Luke...” Leia requested as she looked out the window and down at the ensuing party. There was some pretty voracious dancing happening already. She knew they were going down there sooner or later and as memories of the rare times she’d gone partying with Winter resurfaced, she realized she was going to need some liquid encouragement.

“Oh you don’t have to worry there, sweetheart,” Han was saying. “You’re crazy if you think I wanna share this with _anyone_. I’m greedy.”

Leia rolled her eyes and indicated the glass in his hand. “Is that whiskey?”

Han nodded. “Yeah. Not Corellian, but it’s not bad.”

“Pour me one, will you?” Leia requested.

Han completed the task as if on auto-pilot, barely taking his eyes off Leia. _If that’s even still her_ , Han thought wildly. _Sure as hell doesn’t look like her!_

Leia accepted the drink and plopped down in one of the armchairs opposite him. _Acts like her, though._

“Where did you even get all that?” Han asked, gesturing to her accouterments.

“I bought it. When we accepted the mission, I placed an order at the same time I made the reservation for the resort and had them delivered to the room before we checked in.”

Leia sampled the spirit and pondered a moment. “It’s _definitely_ not Corellian whiskey,” she said with a slight grimace, “but it’ll serve the same purpose I suppose.”

 _Definitely her,_ he thought with an inward smile. She could drive him up the wall sometimes and had some less-than-desirable qualities, but one thing he loved about her was that she had excellent taste in spirits.

Han was still trying to remind himself to breathe normally. Sure, he’d seen Leia in flight suits and other form-fitting garments that gave him an inclination that she was a petite but definitely feminine figure, but even then, she’d been covered from the neck to the ankles. Her current attire left _very little_ to the imagination. And while she’d worn very modest makeup on base, her dark brown eyes combined with the heavy eyeliner and the pop of red added to her naturally pouting lips made her look positively seductive.

 _Kriff me sideways_ , Han thought. _The only thing that could possibly make this better would be..._

“One thing,” Han said aloud.

“What?”

“Can I suggest you change one thing?” Han covered quickly.

Leia shrugged.

“Your hair.”

“What about it?”

“Let it down. It’ll look too out of place all braided up like that,” Han explained.

“Han... no,” Leia said firmly. “It’s too much of a hassle. It’ll get hopeless knotted and I’ll be untangling it for weeks.”

“Then I’ll untangle it for you if I have to,” Han said automatically.

Leia gave him a surprised glance.

“Look,” Han reasoned. “This place is, for lack of a better explanation, a high-energy dance club. Our objective is to  _blend in_. I’d be willing to bet you... I dunno... the bed that you’d be the only woman down there with your hair done up that tight.”

Han had bet the bed as a joke since there was only one actual bed. He’d planned to sleep on the sofa in the sitting room. Leia still looked unconvinced.

Han sighed in frustration. “I’ve been here before, I know the scene. So can you just, for once, accept that I know what I’m talking about?”

“But—”

“No,” Han said, cutting her off and refilling her glass. “Shut up, have another drink, take the pins out of your hair, and for once in your life, _trust me_.”

He handed her the glass and locked eyes with her, refusing to look away for several moments. Leia took a deep breath, drained the glass in one gulp, and pulled one pin from her hair. The braid unraveled and her hair cascaded down her back, stopping just above her waist. "Fine, but you're still not getting the bed," she huffed.

“How in the kriffing hell do you keep all that hair held up with _one_ pin?” Han asked, visibly impressed.

“Years of practice,” she replied with a soft laugh. “Now, come on, Brill." The name sounded foreign on her tongue. She wasn't sure she liked it. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how used to saying his name she'd become. "Let’s go drink, dance, and rob an Imp officer.”

“Right behind you Elayne,” Han purred.

********************

Nearly an hour later, Leia felt like she had almost remembered how to have a little fun. She had to admit, it would have been a lot harder if she’d been assigned a different partner for this mission. Han just made it... effortless. She supposed it was because he hadn’t devoted his entire life to the Rebellion as she had so he _could_ let loose and not feel insanely guilty. She suddenly remembered she had told herself not to dwell on the Rebellion while they were there. That was something Leia would do and as Han had said, she needed to do the opposite of what she'd normally do. Their target hadn’t made his appearance yet and so far, she and Han had just been enjoying the atmosphere around them. Leia watched those around her and wondered for a moment how it would feel to be blissfully ignorant to the Empire's oppression. As nice as it was to have an evening of unbridled enjoyment, she knew it would feel exponentially more satisfactory if the galaxy was free. So she would enjoy tonight... and tomorrow she would trade her dress back in for her rebellion jumpsuit and dive right back into the cause until the Empire was nothing but a bad memory. 

Han leaned with his back up against the railing that overlooked the ocean.

“These trips are a lot more enjoyable when you have an unlimited budget!” Han shouted to be heard over the din of the party.

“It’s not exactly unlimited!” Leia countered.

“Might as well be!” 

Han’s earlier assessment that Leia would be a suitable distraction had been accurate, just not in the way he’d originally thought. Just as Han had disappeared to get them another round of drinks and the music died down for a brief intermission, the Imperial officer arrived and by a string of luck, wandered over to the railing with a glass of brandy in his hand and dipped his head toward Leia. She smiled coyly at him. 

"Enjoying the festivities?" She asked conversationally.

"I am now," he said appreciatively as he regarded her with obvious lasciviousness. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Admiral Morggar Camnell. And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting this fine evening?"

"My name is—"

"Elayne!" Han called, carrying two glasses of whiskey. Leia took one as the ocean wind blew her hair off to the side, exposing her bare shoulders. 

"Elayne," the Admiral repeated with a slight tilt of his head. "Beautiful."

"Thank you," Leia said shyly. "This is Brill," she added. Han raised his glass slightly in acknowledgment. "Brill, this is Admiral Camnell."

"Morggar, please," the Admiral appealed. "I should have known a vision so radiant as this would not have been here alone." 

"Bad luck, Morggar," Han said goodnaturedly as he clapped the Admiral on the back.

"Not for you, my friend," Camnell replied. 

"Ehh, you're not wrong," Han conceded, taking Leia's hand and kissing it lightly. She looked up at him with eyes full of adoration and impression, unsure of how much was genuine and how much was for the Admiral's benefit.  _No_ _,_ she thought _, this mission definitely would not have been as easy with anyone else._

"Indeed, I'm not," the Admiral agreed. "Well, let me not steal any more of your time. Tonight is for celebrating. What shall we toast to?"

"To the Empire, of course," Han replied without hesitating. Leia was grateful to him, knowing she would have faltered, which would have made the Admiral suspicious. But not Han - this was one of those times when his cocky, self-assured demeanor worked in his favor.

"To the Empire," echoed the Admiral with an appreciative nod. The three of them raised their glasses skyward and drank. Camnell dipped his head to Leia once more and said, "Pleasure meeting you both. Enjoy the rest of your evening." 

"You as well, Admiral," Leia said silkily. 

They watched the Imperial Officer depart until they couldn't tell him from the rest of the figures in the distance. They simultaneously breathed sighs of relief. Leia was about to ask if he'd gotten the ID cards when the music picked back up. Han grinned at her and took her hand, pulling her back into the crowd. 

The music was loud, fast, and erotic. Leia allowed herself to let go... of her tension about the mission, her lingering sadness about Alderaan (though that would never be fully gone), and her worry about what would happen next. She decided this was likely her only opportunity, so she was going to indulge herself and not feel guilty for it. Han held her tightly with one arm around her waist, and his hand firmly grasping hers, arms bent at the elbow. They moved in sync, pressed closely together. Couples all around them danced in a similar fashion, but they noticed no one but each other. Han sent her into a deep dip and as she came back up, she clung to him passionately, wrapping her leg around his. He spun her around and she twisted so that her back was against him.

She closed her eyes and popped her hips in tune with the beat. Han was pressed close behind her, his breath hot in her ear. He put his hands on either side of her and lustfully caressed down the entire length of her body as the music spurned them further to seduction. The night was hot and humid and Leia could feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck. She reached behind her head and weaved her fingers into her hair, lifting it off her neck while never breaking the rhythm she and Han had found. Han leaned closer and brushed his lips against her neck, which tasted of sweat and salt from the sea air. He knew he'd made a mistake the moment his lips touched her skin, because he instantly wanted more. Emboldened by the whiskey, the music, and the success of lifting the ID cards off the Imperial officer, he took her shoulders, spun her around, and kissed her.

Several onlookers cheered and hooted with their approval. Initially stunned, Leia returned the kiss with vigor. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily, the same unspoken question in each other's eyes. Without a word, Han took her hand and led her back inside the resort.

They entered the room they’d been booked for the night and when Han was sure the door was secured, he took a deep breath before turning around. He’d known Leia long enough to know that she could go from one extreme to the other faster than the _Falcon_ could make the jump to hyperspace. He’d had no expectations of anything. Still, when they'd been approached about the mission and Han said he was familiar with the planet, she'd adamantly volunteered to go, even after General Dodonna had suggested Han find someone else. It would have been foolish and immoral to expect or even hope for this, but after what had just happened downstairs, he wasn’t ready to come down from that high yet. 

“Han,” she breathed hoarsely.

The way she said his name... did she realize the amount of power she had over him? He crossed the room in three long strides and had his arm halfway extended to reach for her when he hesitated. “Leia...”

Gods, he wanted her. And not just because of tonight. 

Leia closed the distance between them. She reached up and wound her fingers in his hair and it felt every bit as good as she’d imagined it would. She tugged his head toward her and parted her lips. Han accepted willingly and closed his mouth over hers. She tasted like peaches and whiskey. Han had wrapped his arms around her waist and fallen backward onto the sofa, pulling her with him.

She broke away and whispered, somewhat breathlessly, “Okay, but I have a few conditions.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Han mused.

“This stays strictly between us. No one else knows," Leia said firmly. 

“Obviously,” Han agreed, taking her hand and kissing her open palm.

"I mean it. If anyone else is around, go back to being your normal self-absorbed over-confident self who doesn't even know my middle name."

Han chuckled. "I  _don't_ know your middle name, your Worship."

"It's Breha," Leia said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But that's not the point. The point is, when we're around anyone else, we act completely normal,” she insisted.

"Easy enough, we drive each other nuts already as it is and everyone knows that," he added with a wink.

“This doesn’t get in the way of anything,” Leia continued, trying to continue sounding all business. “Missions, the alliance... nothing. The Rebellion is always the top priority.”

“Mmhmm,” Han murmured, kissing her neck.

Leia let out a soft, involuntary moan of yearning. “Finally,” she said, using every ounce of strength she possessed to resist him, “This changes nothing between us. There's no emotion here. I have no intention of getting romantically involved with you. We live dangerous and stressful lives. We’re just agreeing to...” she trailed off, unsure how to word it.

“Screw around and ravish each other when we need to blow off some steam?” Han supplied.

“I couldn’t have put it better myself,” Leia remarked. "So, we're in agreement, then?"

"Well, I was planning to head back to the Outer Rim to pay off those debts I owe..." Han drawled, but Leia saw the tiny wink he gave her.

She narrowed her eyes mischievously and bit the corner of her lip. She leaned over him and when he thought she was going to kiss him, she pushed his head aside and softly nipped his earlobe between her teeth. He gasped with surprise and arousal. 

"But," he added in a rush, "I can think of several excellent reasons why the Rebellion could benefit from a highly skilled pilot like myself."

Leia grinned widely. "So... do you agree or not?"

"Yes to all of the above, sweetheart."

“Great,” Leia whispered as Han leaned in and kissed her. Leia returned his kiss hungrily, possessively, even though she had just declared that they wouldn’t develop feelings for one another.

Han scooped her up and made his way toward the bed, pausing to take the stolen ID cards out of his pocket and toss them on the table.

“You got them!?” Leia exclaimed, feeling extremely guilty for forgetting their mission entirely.

“Told you, I’m good,” Han said huskily.

He laid her on the bed and resumed kissing her, bound and determined to touch every inch of her exquisite body. Leia clutched the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest and silently appreciated his muscular arms that propped him up over her. Though she didn't think it was possible, she found herself even more attracted to him. When she reached for his belt, he took her hand and said suddenly, “Leia, wait.”

“For kriffing _what?!_ ” Leia growled.

“I just gotta make sure that you really wanna do this and it's not just because of the whiskey.”

Leia wanted him so badly she thought she might go mad from it. The fact that Han - space pirate, rogue smuggler, self-proclaimed ladies man - would even care if she was consenting soberly or not made her struggle with the fact that they had agreed not to have feelings for one another. This was a physical relationship, not emotional. Still, she was touched.

“Oh, no, Han. I really, _really_ want to. The whiskey just made me brave enough to do something about it.”

“Good enough for me,” he said. He rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her onto his lap, kissing her everywhere he could get his mouth. He laid back and Leia lay next to him. She kicked her shoes off and as he slid his calloused hand underneath her dress and between her thighs, she drew a sharp intake of breath.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Years of gripping a blaster and hauling cargo. I know they’re rough.”

“It’s fine, keep going,” Leia urged him. "I kinda like it," she confessed, remembering the too-smooth hands of the political men she'd been with in the past.

He hitched her dress up a little higher and was pleasantly surprised to find how warm and ready she was. He kissed her like she was the only thing in the galaxy he had ever, and would ever, desire. She reached again for his belt only this time, he didn’t stop her. She fumbled slightly with the buckle, unwilling to take her mouth from his so she could see what she was doing. She pulled his trousers aggressively until he kicked them the rest of the way off. Leia practically quivered with anticipation as the extent of his yearning for her was made quite clear.

He finally grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, reveling in her beauty. He had never wanted anything so much as he wanted her and doubted very much he would ever want anything as badly ever again.

“Hey,” he said gruffly, unable to help himself.

“What?”

“So really, you only bought this dress for me to take off, huh?” He asked with a smile she was certain could melt Hoth’s very core.

“Han?”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.”

“Gladly, your highnessness,” he said as he kissed her again. As much as he wanted to spend hours learning every inch of her, exploring her center with his fingers and his mouth, he knew their time was limited since their manifest had them departing at first light. He briefly considered just saying to hell with it and not getting any sleep, but it was a long trip back to Hoth and required more than one hyperspace jump. He needed to be alert. Leia must have realized that too.

She took him in her soft, petite hand, causing Han to let out a moan of desire. She hated to admit it to herself (and never would admit it to him) but she realized that some of his brashness came honestly. Lying side by side, she guided him to her slick folds, and they each let out sighs of satisfaction as he entered her. He thrust into her repeatedly as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He murmured her name over and over like a prayer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly to her. He rolled onto his back and Leia readjusted, lowering herself onto him, and she softly whimpered with pleasure as he entered her once more.

Han put his hands against her hips as she rocked them back and forth and soon they had found a rhythm just as they had on the dance floor. Leia was breathing faster and shallower. She knew it would feel good to have him inside her after it had been so long since she'd been intimate with anyone, but she didn't expect it to feel _this damn good._ She reminded herself once more that just for tonight, the rebellion didn't matter, and gave herself to him fully. Her moans grew louder and more frantic.

"Oh, gods..." she breathed. 

She arched her back and grinded her hips against him, causing him to emit a carnal groan of pleasure. Leia gripped Han’s hand tightly, fingers interlocked together, and kept moving in a circular rhythmic motion until finally, she cried out as she felt her release pass through her like a shockwave, making her entire body tremble. Leia bobbed lightly on her knees while he matched her movements in tandem with his own hips, plunging in and out of her until the ecstasy was so great, he felt lightheaded. 

“Leia!” He gasped as his own release came moments later. She clutched herself around him tightly as an aftershock of her own climax throbbed and made her shudder. He collapsed on the bed beside her, breathing heavily, utterly spent.

"You, your worship," Han continued weakly, "should be utterly ashamed of yourself."

"For?" Leia asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"For manipulating me into staying with your little rebellion by seducing me."

"Are you angry about it?" She asked seriously.

"Oh, not at all," Han answered with that lopsided gin that Leia feared would be the death of her. "I just want you to feel guilty for it."

"Han Solo, you are incorrigible." 

"Ahh, don't worry, your highnessness," he assured her. "Before you know it, you won't be able to live without me."

She smiled sleepily at him and he was just about to reach up and brush a wisp of hair from her face and tenderly kiss her forehead when he remembered they had agreed - no emotions. No sentiments. This was strictly physical. If this was the start of a budding relationship, he would crawl under the covers and pull her close. But it wasn't. He looked out at the sitting room where the sofa waited for him. He checked the chrono and saw they had about 3 hours to sleep before they had to be down at the landing pad.

He looked back at her and saw her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling steadily in sleep. He thought about their agreement again… and brushed the hair from her face anyway. He retrieved a blanket from the corner and laid it over her, kissed her forehead, and whispered, “Sweet dreams, princess.”

He pulled his trousers back on and set the chrono for the time they needed to wake before he sunk onto the sofa and immediately fell asleep full of dreams about a beautiful, feisty princess with eyes the color of caf.

**Author's Note:**

> >Peeks out from behind laptop screen< I always feel so awkward writing smut. Please be kind but I am willing to accept constructive feedback. 
> 
> *From the 2013-2014 Star Wars: The Rebellion comic series, set a few months after the Battle of Yavin. A girl named Perla helped Han escape Imperials on Coruscant and in return, he brought her back to the Rebellion, where Mon Mothma offered her a job. It's an excellent series and I highly recommend it.


End file.
